STAAR Surgical Company of Monrovia, Calif. and STAAR Surgical A.G. of Switzerland have been developing and successfully placing into service intraocular lens injecting apparatus for many years. The use of these intraocular lens injecting apparatus have been widely accepted by Ophthalmic surgeons for implanting deformable type intraocular lenses. In particular, STAAR currently supplies a two (2) component lens injecting apparatus including a titanium or stainless steel lens injecting device and a plastic one-piece cartridge having a lens holding portion connected to a nozzle portion. This design has proved to be particularly successful.